Aims are to evaluate the safety of stavudine vs. stavudine plus didanosine in subjects with comparable treatment history and to determine the relationship, if any, between drug exposure and viral burden. All subjects will complete 48 weeks of study follow-up in February 1998. Data clean-up, data analysis, and analysis of stored specimens for plasma HIV RNA measurements will begin early in 1998.